Toy or model vehicles are widely used in numerous variations. For the operation, the user actuates a remote-control transmitter. The control output signals thereof are as a general rule transmitted over a radio path to a receiver of the toy vehicle and are converted there into a corresponding driving movement. In this case, the significant control functions consist of a right-left control and the setting of a setpoint vehicle speed including acceleration and deceleration.
The toy vehicle itself is modeled in the basic technical features thereof on the usual configuration of a motor vehicle: in the general case, the front and rear axles are provided with a total of four wheels, wherein one of the axles, in most cases the front axle, is steerable. At least one of the wheels is driven via a drive motor, via which the toy vehicle can be accelerated. Conversely, a brake mechanism is also provided for deceleration. In the case of an electric drive, the acceleration and the deceleration can be exerted with the same electric motor in motor mode on the one hand and in generator mode on the other hand. In any case, cornering, accelerations and/or decelerations can result in at least some of the wheels transmitting frictional forces to the ground in the longitudinal and/or lateral direction. So that the toy vehicle does not skid on the ground, the wheels include tires made of rubber, elastomeric plastics or similar materials.
In practical operation, it has been shown that such remote-control toy vehicles are difficult to control. Even at only low drive power, speeds and above all accelerations can be achieved that hardly relate to the available space conditions for example in a living room. Unless an actual designated model racing track is available, staging a vehicle race is only possible with difficulty. Collisions and breakages can hardly be avoided. Moreover, the achievable speeds and accelerations are not in proportion to the small size of the toy vehicle, even from the visual appearance viewpoint, so there is a rather unrealistic driver impression when operating. Voluntary limiting of the acceleration and speed is indeed sometimes possible, but this restricts the driving dynamics in such a way that the attraction of operating a toy vehicle that is limited in this way is lost.